Teenage Love Affair
by IHeartSKatic
Summary: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles are seniors at Brighton High School. What happens when the fierce jock falls in love with the nerdy girl? (Rating might change in the future)
1. Warm Morning

**A/N:** Hey everyone! So, I got addicted to high school/college fanfics and I just couldn't help but write one of my own. This story has been running around my head for the past few days and I really think you're gonna love it, so please stay with me.

To those who are following my other stories, you have noticed that I stopped updating them, but don't worry, I'll finish all of them (I just got a little bored with them plus I had a horrible writer's block).

Anyways, happy reading!

PS: I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli&Isles nor its amazing characters.

* * *

Angela Rizzoli got up earlier than usual on a Monday. It was her children's first day back at school and she wanted everything to go absolutely perfect. She went to the kitchen as quietly as she could so to not wake up the rest of the house and got to work as soon as she put her old but still favourite apron. Even though her kids were getting too old for her liking she decided to make bunny pancakes, aware of the complaints she would receive later on. She poured 3 different kinds of juice to 3 different glasses. Orange juice for her oldest child, Jane, strawberry juice for Frankie and grape juice for the youngest, Tommy. Angela couldn't stop but think of how her three children were so alike and so different at the same time.

She opened the fridge and gathered all the ingredients she would need to prepare her children's lunch; bread, peanut butter and marshmallow -or how they called it, fluff-. Angela cut the crusts of the sandwiches and put them in three individual _Tappewares_ and then put them in their respective backpacks, along with Frankie's epi-pen for bees and Tommy's epi-pen for strawberries. Another school year... That meant Senior Year for Jane, Freshman Year to Frankie and middle school still for Tommy.

The summer break was absolutely incredible, Angela had to admit to herself. Even tough someone was always coming or going, bringing friends over or hanging out with them it was good to have her kids around specially now that Frank Sr was not present anymore. They made some really great new memories over the break and she was actually pretty grateful.

Angela put the pancakes on the oven to keep them warm. Ready for the hardest part of her morning routine, she turned around and took her apron off, hanging it on the hook behind the kitchen door. _Time to wake my little monsters_. She thought to herself as she walked towards and up the stairs. Thinking out of experience, she knew that Tommy would be the easiest to wake.

The eldest Rizzoli made her way to the last door on her left and opened it carefully. Tommy was in the middle of his bed, curled into a ball under his sheets. He looked so peaceful and relaxed that Angela almost didn't have the heart to wake him up. But she knew that if she didn't wake him, he would be late for his first day and that would ruin her plans of a perfect day. She tiptoed to the edge of his bed and leaned in, rubbing her hands softly on his broad shoulder.

"Tommy, baby, it's time to wake up."

The young boy moved slightly but did not open his eyes. He mumbled something that Angela assumed was the words 'five more minutes' and turned his back to her. She chuckled softly and turned around the bed, facing the boy again. This time she dropped to her knees, getting to the same eye level as her young son. Angela kissed his forehead and pushed the sheets away. The boy groaned and open his eyes in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, come on Ma! Did you really have to do that?" His voice was still slurred with sleep and he tried his best to rub the sleep off his eyes.

"It's your first day back at school, Tommy. Just stop whining an get ready. Breakfast's in 15." She smiled lovingly at him and found her way out, headed to Frankie's room. Angela turned the knob only to find that the door was locked. She sighed deeply and knocked softly on the wooden surface.

"Frankie, wake up. It's time to get ready for school." She heard a muffled 'okay' and smiled in satisfaction. But she knew that was way too easy to be true. "I'm gonna call Janie and you better be out of bed when I get back."

Frankie knew better than defy his mother, so he reluctantly did what he was told. He pushed his navy sheets away with his feet and stoop up, sleep still running through his veins. He couldn't understand why school had to start so early in the morning. _School ._ He suddenly frowned at the thought of walking through the school's door being a high school freshman. Even though he knew his badass of a sister was a senior at the same school and that she would protect him at all costs he still felt butterflies flying around his stomach. He shook his head and convinced himself that everything would be just fine and that he was just overreacting.

He took a pair of baggy jeans and a t-shirt and headed to the bathroom. Once he stepped onto the hall he saw that his brother had the same plans. And he knew that Tommy would take an eternity to get ready and if he managed to get to the bathroom first, Frankie would have only a few minutes to get ready himself. So he ran towards the room, knocking Tommy on the floor on the way.

"Sorry, lil bro, but bathroom's mine today." He grinned at his younger brother who clearly hadn't seen him coming. Tommy got up slowly and groaned once again.

"Come on Frankie, don't be a douche. I gotta get ready too, y'a know?" Tommy rubbed the back of his head and stiffed a yawn.

"So it's okay for you to always to that to me, but it's not okay when I do it to you? Grow up T, learn how to share a bit."

Angela could hear the bickering between her two boys all the way over her girl's room, but she was too busy trying to wake up a sleepy Jane to intervene. Jane was always the worst to wake up. Angela called her name over ten times, she nudged her shoulder, patted on her back and still nothing. So an idea came to mind. She walked to the edge of the bed and snaked her hands under the sheets. Angela grabbed Jane's calves and pulled as hard as she could. But Jane had other plans. When her mother pulled her, she grabbed the metallic bars of her head rest and pulled herself back on the bed.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, knock it off! You had the entire summer to sleep, now you get up and get ready for school." Angela huffed. "I'm not going to repeat myself. You better be downstairs in 10 minutes if you don't want to be chocked with your pillow."

Jane groaned and turned to lay on her back. She opened her eyes and they quickly adjusted to the brightness of her room. This was it, this was the beginning of the end. And as much as she was excited to be a senior, she was scared out of herself at the same time. There would be tryouts, homecoming, prom and college applications. She wasn't quite ready yet, but there was no going back now.

The slim brunette got out of bed and walked to her closet, taking a few minutes to think over an outfit for the day. Finally settling for a dark skinny jeans, a Ramones t-shirt and some black hi top converse she headed to her own bathroom. Words couldn't describe how grateful she was to have her own bathroom, away from the little pigs that were her brothers.

She got dressed in a matter of seconds and looked at herself in the mirror for the first time that morning. A gasp fell from her lips, followed by a sigh and a groan. Her raven curls were even wilder and she had no idea what to do to tame it. Jane ran her thin and long fingers through her hair and added a little water to it. It helped just a little but she still looked like a lion. She narrowed her eyes at her reflexion and grabbed the pot of gel.

Jane spread a little gel on her hands and rubbed them together before running her finger through her curls again. She repeated the action a few more times before she was finally satisfied with her looks. _Well, this is the best I can get_. She thought to herself and headed downstairs.

Frankie and Tommy sat at two of the barstools in the kitchen, fighting over the maple syrup. Jane rolled her eyes and sat next to Frankie, nudging her shoulder on his. He smiled at his big sister and she smiled back as she put a bunny shaped pancakes on her plate. She was 18 years old now, but she still loved those pancakes, even though she would never, under any circumstances, admit that to her mother.

"So.." She began after taking a sip of her orange juice. "Are you excited to be a freshman?" Jane cut one of the ears and applied the syrup to eat, after stealing it from Tommy.

"Not really." Frankie shrugged.

"Oh, come on Frankie, it's gonna be fun. You'll see. Plus, I'll be just a flight of stairs away. You can always come to get me."

"I know Janie." He looked at her, chocolate eyes meeting similar ones.

"Good" She smiled widely at him.

"If you kids don't want to walk to school, you better hurry up." Angela appeared at the doorframe, holding three backpacks. Jane took a last sip of her juice and ran towards her mother, grabbing her bag and kissed her mother on the cheek. She was followed by her little brothers towards the yellow bus which was going to take them to what they feared and wanted the most.

 _Senior year, here I go_. Jane smiled as she took her seat.

* * *

I really love reviews ;)


	2. Cold Morning

Maura Isles woke up 10 minutes before her alarm sounded. She opened her eyes and they took a few moments to adjust to the brightness that swallowed her room. Once she was sure that she could see everything clearly, she threw her legs off the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress, stretching numb limbs oh so gracefully. The young blonde wondered why she always armed her alarm if she always got up before it, specially when she was anxious. And that was exactly the case.

It was her first day at a new school, with new teachers and...new people. That last thought sent shivers up her spine. Maura had always been horrible at social interactions and at making friends, maybe because she was way too intelligent or maybe because she only knew random facts -that to others would be considered useless- or maybe because she was simply too weird. The girl shook her thoughts away as she got on her feet.

"This time will be different." She murmured to herself, moving slowly towards her en suite bathroom. Maura looked at herself in the mirror, hazel eyes staring right back at her. She ran her fingers through honey blonde tresses and closed her eyes briefly, trying to reassure herself that everything would be just fine. After all, this was her second chance and she promised herself that she would do whatever it takes to be just...normal. She looked through her facial products until she spotted the one she was looking for, applying the pale cream that smelt like lavender all over her face.

Once she was done with her morning routine in the bathroom she headed to her walk in closet. She had so many options that she never knew exactly what to wear. Since her parents were very much absent, traveling around the world all the time, they showered her with presents. Maura wanted to believe that they did this because they cared about her, but deep inside she knew that they only did it because they felt guilty. Guilty for leaving her under the care of a maid -even though Dorotha was the most loving creature alive and cared for Maura as though she was her own daughter-, guilty for not taking interest in her actions, hobbies, dreams and desires. A single tear fell on the white carpet before the young girl could do anything to stop it. She took a few deep breaths as her yoga instructor had taught her back in London, and she could feel all the bad thoughts going away.

Maura looked around her closet until her eyes fell on a simple white summer dress and she smiled widely. She had bought it while visiting her grandmother's house in Toscana, after a whole day of sightseeing and ice cream -something that was rare for the girl since she didn't allow herself to those pleasures-. It was delicate and very very comfortable, plus it made her breasts look great. She changed quite quickly and went in search for a s pair of shoes that would match. She actually considered going to school in her black Jimmy Choo's, but she thought that it would eventually kill her delicate feet, so she settled for Louboutin wedges. Looking one last time at her reflection in the mirror, she smiled in satisfaction.

"Miss Isles?" Dorotha's voice sounded from the hall. Maura headed to her door almost immediately, her smile growing wilder at the sight of the older woman she came to love as a mother.

"Good morning, Dorotha. Did you sleep well?"

The older woman smiled at Maura's sweetness. She always wanted to know how the young girl managed to always be a little sunshine, specially growing up with cold parents. But then again, they were never there.

"Yes, I did, sweet girl. And you? Are you excited for the day?" Maura frowned for a second before returning to her impeccable composure and giving the woman a small smile.

"I slept well as well, thank you, Dorotha. And I'm more terrified to be completely honest." The blonde girl looked down at her feet, not used to exposing weakness or sadness.

"It's okay to be scared, Miss Isles." Dorotha put a hand softly on Maura's bare shoulder, smiling warmly to reassure the girl. "But this is not London, dear. People are not as nearly posh or arrogant here, do believe me. Of course there are exceptions, but everything is going to be just fine, you'll see. You'll have a bunch of friends filling this house in a blink of an eye. And between you and me, we could use a little warmth, don't you think?" Maura hugged the woman tightly and nodded enthusiastically. The young girl absolutely loved how Dorotha always knew what to say and what to do to calm her down, to comfort her, to let her know that she is truly loved.

"Now come on, dear, let's get you downstairs. I prepared your favourite."

Dorotha made her way back to the kitchen, Maura following her just a few steps behind. The house was submerged in a deafening silence, except for the sound of Maura's wedges on the marble floor. She assumed that her parents were still asleep in the comfort of their bedroom. Today was both terrifying and exciting, and for a second she wished she could share her emotions with her mother like so many girls usually do.

Maura sat comfortably on one of the bar stools and rested her hands gracefully on the counter, waiting for Dorotha to put a plate of wheat pancakes in front of her. She smiled as she saw how the woman felt completely at home in her kitchen, how she knew how to manoeuvre herself and find everything she needed. The young blonde had absolutely no idea where the items were guarded and she made a mental note to ask the maid for some informations later on.

"Dorotha, are my parents not joining me for breakfast?" She asked, her voice filled of hope even though deep inside she already knew the answer to her question. Maura couldn't remember the last time the three of them had a meal together or the last time they spent quality family time. She understood that her mother being a renowned artist and her father being a professor that they were always working, but what she couldn't understand was why they couldn't find even a minute to spend with her like the other kids' parents do. The old woman turned around in time to see a hint of sadness in bright hazel eyes, and she sighed in frustration.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Isles. Your parents left late last night to Paris. Apparently something came up with your Mother's gallery. They did ask me to wish you good luck today, though." They didn't actually, but Maura didn't have to know that, and she could use a little happiness. The young girl smiled widely at the new information and nodded in response. "Hurry up, darling girl, you don't want to be late. Peter is already waiting for you in the car when you're ready to leave."

Maura finished her pancakes a few moments later and drank the last sip of her green tea, making a face when its bitter taste hit her tongue. She got up, feeling a little more confident and gathered the things she would need. _It's now or never, Maura_. She thought to herself as she made her way to the black Benz that was waiting for her outside her manor. Peter opened the door to her and she sat elegantly on the leather seat.

"Here goes nothing." She whispered to herself as the car started moving.

* * *

Please review (even if you hated it).


	3. The Beginning

**A/N:** So I thought about doing all that bump into each other in the hall and dropping their books kinda of stuff, but I thought it was way too cliche. They will finally talk to each other in the next chapter and to be honest, I can't wait.

I plan to make this a trilogy, you know, high school, college and life after that (maybe kids and marriage, cause I like stuff like that.), but I wanna know what you think, would you stick with me throughout this roller coaster?

Ps: I do not have a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Jane made her way through the large hall of Brighton High in search of her new locker. She couldn't understand why they made the students change their lockers every year. Couldn't she just keep hers until the end? She hated all the trouble of having to get all of her books and photos and other stupid little things and store them somewhere else. As she walked around, not a minute went by without someone saying "Hey, Rizzoli!" or "Sup, Jane!" or "Good to have you back, Jay." Being the school most popular kid and the most talented quarterback the school had ever seen, she was always on the spotlight. In the beginning, she hated all the attention, she hated having people following her and trying to be friendly all the time. But after 3 years, she managed to get used to it, and she even started liking it.

When she finally located her new locker and put all of her stuff in it, she smiled when her eyes met light brown ones that could only belong to her best friend, Barry Frost. The two of them had been friends ever since kindergarten, when Jane punched the hell out of a boy that tried to steal Frost's lunch. He was like a brother to her and he was the only person she truly trusted.

"What's up, Cannoli?" He joked as he slid an arm around her shoulders "I missed ya."

"Frost, you had dinner at my place on Saturday." She shoved him lightly.

"Can't a man miss his buddy? Jesus."

"Man? Are you sure?"

"Shut up." He shot his friend a death glare before erupting in laughter, Jane immediately joining him.

"So, what's your first class?" Jane asked after taking a few slow deep breaths. She hated that every year they would have the same classes but not at the same time. If she had History on the first period, he would have it on his second. They only saw each other at lunch and after school at practise. Barry was in the team with her, occupying the position of defensive end. Even on the field, he always had her back.

"Gym, with old Korsak." He sighed, looking at his brand new schedule. "Man, I'm barely awake, that's not fair."

"Quit whining, Frost. I have Biology with Ms. Martin right now, wanna trade?"

"Nah, I think I'm good with the old man, but thanks. Good luck with the queen of death." He laughed as he waved his friend goodbye and headed to the gym so not looking forward to working out so early in the day. Jane shook her head, still laughing. Frost was one of the few people who could actually make her laugh, even when she didn't want to.

Taking a deep breath, she headed toward the wooden door. Ms Martin's name was engraved on the door and just the thought of the woman sent shivers down Jane's spine. She absolutely hated that teacher, her classes were extremely dull, her exams were nearly impossible and she had this way of walking around as she was the ruler of the Earth of something like that. That was one of the reasons her students called her Queen of Death. The other one was the fact that for some reason she was fascinated by the dissection of dead animals and stuff, super weird.

Jane was one of the last students to arrive, so there were only three seats left, two in the front and one in the middle of the class. "No way I'm sitting that close to her." the brunette mumbled to herself as she made her way to the middle, plopping down on the chair. A few minutes passed before a honey blonde woman walked into the classroom, resting her belongings on the desk before standing in front of the board.

"Good morning class. For those who don't know me, I'm Ms. Martin and I'll be teaching you Biology this year. I bet your summer was quite delightful, but remember that that is over. I want your full attention in my class, no jokes, no witty remarks, no pranks. I won't tolerate tardiness, under any circumstances..." Jane drifted away as the teacher kept explaining her rules to the rest of the students. She was so tired of the same speech, why couldn't Ms Martin find something new to say? "We'll have a small quiz so I can know what you remember from last year and on what we need to work on." Jane groaned and Martin's attention went immediately to the brunette.

"Do we have a problem, Ms Rizzoli?" Ms. Martin arched her brow, waiting for the girl's response. When a shake of head came in response she continued. "Very well, then. Grab your pens and let's get started."

But before the teacher could hand the papers to her students, the principal barged in, accompanying the most beautiful girl Jane had ever seen in her entire life. Her blonde tresses fell perfectly on her shoulders, framing her delicate bone structure. The white dress she was wearing was both cute and sexy at the same time if such thing was possible. Jane took a deep shaking breath and reluctantly turned her face away when her classmate whispered in her ear.

"You're staring, Rizzoli." Jane turned to face the red head behind her, who had a smirk on her face as well as a knowing look.

"Shut up, Addison, I'm not."

"Whatever you see, just don't drool over the new girl."

Their bickering was interrupted by Principal Cavannaugh's deep voice. "Good morning, students. We have a new student with us this year. This is Maura Isles, she was just transferred here from the Spence Academy for Girls in London, and I want you at least pretend to be well behaved and to make her feel at home."

 _Maura Isles._ Jane smiled as she repeated the girl's name again and again in her head. The young brunette finally looked at the blonde again, and this time her chocolate eyes met bright hazel ones. Maura smiled shyly at the brunette, something in her head told her that maybe she had just found her first friend, that maybe that girl would be the first to actually be nice to her.

"Rizzoli?" Cavannaugh said as he canvassed the class with his eyes, searching for the young jock.

"Yes, sir." Jane waved at him and smiled. The principal was actually the only adult in the school she actually liked, he was sweet and kind and he moved land and sea to make his students happy. The only thing she didn't like was the fact that he had a little crush on her mother, and she knew that the feeling was not one sided.

"You'll be in charge of showing Maura around. I'll get another copy of her schedule and I'll give it to you after class. Is that alright with you?"

Maura looked at Jane, and the brunette saw a glimpse of hope pass by her sweet eyes. She wasn't good with girls, that's why all of her friends were boys, but she was willing to try. After all, it would be nice to have someone who understands the stuff she goes through besides her mother, someone to talk to about stuff too embarrassing to discuss with Angela or Frost.

"Yeah, sure it's all right." The girls locked gazes again and Maura smiled genuinely, Jane returning the smile almost immediately. Cavannaugh thanked the girl and the teacher for their time before saying goodbye to the blonde girl and telling her that if she needed him he would be at his office. Ms. Martin cleared her throat and finally began handing the papers.

Maura looked a Jane once more time.

 _Maybe this year will be different after all_...

* * *

Don't forget to review and feel free to PM me anytime ;)


	4. Bad Behaviour

**A/N** :Omg, over 100 followers and 30 reviews! Aw, you guys, thank so very much. This story is turning out to be my favourite to write and is so good to see that you're enjoying it too. To show my appreciation, here's the next update. (don't get used to it, though. my life's kinda crazy).

To the anon that asked if the redhead in this fic is Addison from Grey's Anatomy, the answer is yes. She is one of my favourite characters and I thought, why not? She'll be on this fic quite a lot, just a head up.

To be honest, my muse was kinda asleep as I wrote this chapter, but I hope you like it.

Happy reading.

* * *

Maura finished the test in under 10 minutes since, for her, it was a piece of cake. When Cavanaugh told her that Ms Martin was one of the strictest teachers in the school, Maura immediately thought that her exams were going to be difficult enough and that she would finally be academically challenged in the subject she loved the most. Needless to say, Maura was disappointed.

The girl handed her exam to the teacher and on her way back to her chair she felt quizzical gazes upon her. At first she paid them no mind, after all she was used to people scrutinising her. But when she looked over at Jane and saw that she was having a hard time answering the questions, it all made sense. _They think this is difficult._ She thought as she sat on the chair.

Jane huffed loudly as she tried to remember the name of the gland that produces prolactin. She knew it started with the letter "P" but she couldn't remember the rest. It was only the first day and she was already failing miserably. If she wanted to sweat she would have gone to the gym with Frost and run around like crazy. All the while, the hate she felt towards Ms Martin did nothing but grow. The brunette huffed again, and this time the teacher's attention fell upon her.

"Is there a problem, Rizzoli?" The woman closed her Science magazine and looked right at deep brown orbs.

"Actually, there is." Jane started. She could feel the anger boiling up inside of her quite rapidly. Ms Martin had always been able to drive her incredibly mad in a matter of seconds.

"Jane, don't." Addison put a hand on Jane's left shoulder, trying to calm her down. The two of them weren't exactly friends, but they were a little bit more than just classmates and for some reason the redhead was really fond of the brunette. "It's only the first day, don't let her get to you." This time her voice came as a whisper, only loud enough for Jane to hear.

The brunette relaxed a little bit, thinking that maybe the girl behind her was right. She took a couple of deep breaths and was ready to let go when her dear teacher spoke again. Honestly, the woman was just making everything worse.

"I'd listen to Ms. Montgomery. Don't fight a battle you can't win." The older woman had an annoying smirk on her face and in that moment Jane wanted nothing more than to just rip it off. She knew that Jane was getting worked up and she was absolutely adoring it. Jane curled her fingers into fists and narrowed her eyes. _The hell with it._ She thought before addressing the teacher.

"You know, I was just wondering what's the fun in embarrassing your students and making them uncomfortable with themselves. Here you were saying that this was just a little something to help us and see what we needed to work on, but everybody in this room knows that's not true. We all know that you made this impossible to do so you could see us struggling. So you tell me, Ms Martin, do you get off by the look of despair in our eyes?"

"Enough!" Ms Martin practically screamed. "I WILL not tolerate this kind of behaviour in my class. Congratulations, Rizzoli, you just got yourself 2 hours of detention on your first day back at school. Your parents will be delighted."

The whole class remained silent for the last of the period and when the bell rang, they all flew out of the classroom, desperate to be somewhere else far away from that tension. Maura was the last one to leave, having packed her things carefully and wished Ms Martin a good rest of day. She knew it was still too soon, but she already found her biology teacher to be incredibly rude and annoying. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the slim figure leaning against the lockers, waiting for her.

"Hey." Jane's husky voice brought Maura back to reality. From up close, the blonde realised that she was even prettier.

"Hello." Maura answered softly, a smile growing on her features.

"I..um..." Jane rubbed the back of her neck, shifting from one foot to the other. "I'm sorry you had to see that." she continued pointing back at the classroom behind Maura. "I'm not usually like that, you know. It's just that she gets in my head sometimes." Jane didn't know why she was apologising, but she had a feeling that she needed to.

"That's not possible." Maura said matter of factly.

"Huh?" Jane looked at her, genuinely confused.

"To get in your head...It's actually physically impossible to do so." Jane noticed that the girl was being serious and she chuckled softly. For some reason the young Rizzoli found that adorable.

"I know, I just meant that she always hits a nerve." Maura arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow and Jane chuckled again. "Gonna rephrase that...Uh, she always makes be angry."

"Oh! Got it." Maura blushed lightly. She was absolutely horrible at any kind of social interactions and she really didn't know anything about idioms. "That's quite alright, you don't need to apologise."

"I'm Jane, by the way. Jane Rizzoli." The brunette smiled brightly. There was something about the girl in front of her that made her want to open up and share every aspect of her life, like they had been friends for years.

"I'm Maura, but I believe you already know that thanks to your principal." The blonde return the smile, just as bright.

"It's nice to meet you. Anyways, I have English now and you apparently have Literature with Ms. Mills, so we are headed the same way. Want me to walk you to class?" Maura nodded and thanked Jane for her kindness. It had only been a few hours and she was already growing fond of the unruly brunette.

On the way to class, the girls talked about everything and anything, they even managed to laugh at a thing or two. Maura thanked whatever force there was for giving her a second chance at this friend making thing and for putting someone so nice in her life. And Jane thanked her God for meeting the sweet girl next to her.

"So here you are. Don't let Ms. Mill's tough appearance fool you, she's truly a softie if you get to know her better. Just mention apples and stupid fairytales and you'll be on her good side." Maura thanked Jane once more time and when she was about to step into the classroom, slim fingers rounded her wrist. "Oh, almost forgot, what are you doing on lunch break?"

"I don't have anything planned."

"Now you do. You'll seat with me." And with a smile, Jane made her way to English.

* * *

If you haven't noticed yet, I actually don't like Hope at all, so I based her on one of my teachers.

Don't forget to review ;)


	5. Lunch Break

**A/N:** Aw, you guys, thank you for all the love and encouragement that you sent my way, it really means a lot to me.

To those of you who noticed (and to those who didn't) the girls' Literature teacher is in the fact the amazing Regina Mills. She is another one of my favourite characters and I felt like she would just fit -still don't know if you guys will be seeing more of her again after this chapter- and a few others will make an appearance soon (;

I may or my not have gotten carried away with this chapter -oops-

Anyways, let's get on with the show.

* * *

Jane sat on the last row of chairs in English. It wasn't like she didn't like the subject or the teacher, in fact she actually liked Mrs. Gates, but the woman tended to get carried away and without noticing it, she would raise her voice to a very high volume. And since all the chairs in the middle were no longer available, she moved to the back. She was happy to be back at school, sort of. Yes, she knew that with senior year came great, huge responsibilities. Her teammates depended on her to lead them through the football season and to try to guarantee at least some victories. Her mother -since her father was not around anymore, and even when he was, he didn't care- was expecting her to be good and to at least try to behave. Jane herself was expecting to get good grades and hopefully a scholarship. And now there was Maura, and for some unknown reason, she felt like she wanted to impress the blonde girl.

She knew that if she got accepted into any college, her mother would never be able to pay the tuition. So in case Jane didn't get the so dreamed scholarship, she already had a plan B. She would find somewhere to work until she was 21 and then she'd be off to the police academy. After all, being a detective had always been a dream of hers since a police officer came to the school on career day when she was little. Her mother hated the idea right away, saying that it was too dangerous and that she didn't want her only daughter to get hurt or worse. Angela hated it even more when Frankie decided that he too wanted to be a cop. The brunette was so lost in the memories that she didn't notice when a quite handsome boy sat next to her, intense blue eyes looking right at her. He tried calling Jane a couple of times before she finally snapped back to reality.

"You okay there, Rizzoli?"

 _Great, Casey Jones. Just what I needed right now. Can't he just get the hint and leave me alone?_ Jane thought to herself as she recognised the voice that annoyed her the most. Casey was also a senior and he had developed a crush on her a few years back. He even 'proclaimed his love" to her at one of Addison's famous parties. At first, she tried to let him down easy, to tell him that she wasn't ready for anything serious, that she was focusing on her grades and on her team. But after a while she just had enough, she couldn't stand him anymore and she was literally on the verge of screaming that she was not interested in the middle of the hall.

"I'm fine, Jones." Jane growled at him. She was already in a bitter mood thanks to one Ms. Martin, so she was not up to his silly attempt at flirting. He was the kind of boy -yes, to Jane he was still a boy- that actually used pick up lines such as "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?". He even said "You know, sweetie, my lips won't just kiss themselves" once to her and she almost threw up. Apparently he honestly thought that he was going to win her over.

"Hey, relax, Janie. You were just in another planet and I got worried for a sec."

"Don't. Call. Me. Janie."

"What's bitting you?" he shot back.

Before she could give him the answer she thought he deserved, Mrs Gates walked into the classroom, her dark curls framed her face not so perfectly, her glasses on the tip of her nose -it actually made her look somewhat older that she really was- as usual and her red suit. Some thought that she was actually pretty regal, but Jane knew that if any of her teachers deserved that adjective it was Ms Mills. That was one classy lady.

As she thought of Ms Mills' choices of wardrobe, Jane's mind wondered to Maura. She wondered if the girl was doing okay on her own and if the teacher was being kind -she knew how the older woman could be sometimes and she didn't want Maura to be afraid of her-. Jane couldn't understand this feeling towards her new friend. She never opened herself easily, in fact it was easier to win a world war than to manage to crack her open. But with Maura it was different. The brunette felt like she could trust her, that she could pour it all out and that both amazed and scared the hell out of her.

* * *

Maura, as the good and dedicated student she was, found a seat in the front of the class. This way she wouldn't be bothered by her classmates' gossip and bickering, this way she would be able to pay attention and understand every word that teacher was going to say. School was no joke to Maura, on the contrary. She dedicated hour of her days to doing homework, revising things the teachers hadn't even given, working on her writing skills and on occasional projects. Maura wanted to get accepted in pretty much every college, but her heart already belonged to BCU. Her father went there, as well as her grandfather, and she wanted to keep up with the tradition. She knew that even if she didn't have good grades, her parents would be able to afford everything, but she wanted to achieve it by herself.

The blonde had plans of becoming a doctor, but she didn't want to treat the living at all. The truth was people scared Maura, they were mean, they were powerful and she always had to be careful of the ways she would act or of the things she would say. But the dead, on the other hand, had lost their voices, maybe to natural causes of maybe to a tragedy and the ability to help them, to let others know their stories was the thing that amazed Maura the most. Yes, Maura Isles had dreams of becoming a medical examiner, it wasn't the most ideal one but it was a dream nonetheless.

The sound of stilettos caught her attention. Shoes, heels to be more precise, were her guilty pleasure. No matter how many pair of heels she owned, she always felt like she needed another one. Maura had a true collection, from Toms to Valentino, Chanel and Louboutin. She kept all of them in their original boxes on the back of her closet, she literally had a whole wall to her shoes and it still wasn't enough.

When she got sight of the owner of the heels she practically gasped. The older brunette was wearing a pantsuit, that was clearly made specially for her, it hugged pretty much every curve in her body and accentuated her best parts. Maura took one look at that regal figure and all she thought was how much she wanted to look just like that when she grew up.

"Good morning, class. I'm Ms. Mills, your Literature teacher for this year." She wrote her name in an impeccable handwriting on the black board and turned around to face the students. "I recognise some of the faces here today and I can see that others are new." Ms Mills immediately looked at Maura and at the petite brunette sitting next to her and smiled curtly. "I do hope you enjoy reading, seeing that you will be doing that quite a lot during our time together."

That would not be a problem for the young blonde. Her father had millions of books stacked on his study and Maura had read pretty much everything there was to read. She absolutely adored books, their unique smell, their texture, the ability they had to transport her into another world, away from her problems, aways from her worries. They showed another reality, they told ancient stories, they spoke the truth through their pages. They warmed her heart.

Maura answered a few of the questions Ms Mills asked the class and by the end of the period she had gotten a genuine smile from the brunette. The feeling of having done something right brought a tingling sensation and she smiled back. She remember Jane saying that the toughness was just a façade to hide her sweet interior and Maura understood that just fine.

The bell finally rang and the students gathered their things as fast as they could. After a few moments, unruly curls that were becoming more and more familiar appeared at the little window on the door, making Maura smile once more. She had never had a single friend besides Dorotha, and here Jane was, bringing her a happiness that she couldn't quite understand just yet.

* * *

Ah, the lunch break. The moment all the kids could relax and feed their hungry stomachs, they could talk to each other about their days and about a millions of other things, share secrets, develop crushes, make friends. It was definitely the best part of the day, not to mention that the food was absolutely delicious since some of the parents -Angela Rizzoli included- had shared some of their families recipes with the school's cook.

Jane walked towards her usual table accompanied by Maura. The two were chatting and laughing and enjoying the first minutes of their break. They sat down, side by side and it didn't take too long for Frost to appear and sit on the other side of Jane. The young man was instantly mesmerised by Maura's beauty, by the bright hazel of her eyes, by the blonde of her hair. She did look like a goddess. And he didn't understand what the hell she was doing sitting next to Jane at their table. He cleared his throat and looked at his best friend, and when she looked at him her shot her a look of 'are you going to introduce her or not'.

"Maura Isles, this is Barry Frost. Barry Frost, this is Maura Isles. She was just transferred here from London." The fact that Maura had studied abroad was amazing in Jane's eyes, even if it was at an academy just for girls. The brunette would never in a million years study in a school surrounded by girls and girls only, she would probably kill all of them on her first week.

"Nice to meet you, Barry." Maura extended her hand and Barry shook it gently before smiling up at her,.

"Nice to meet ya too."

The brunette told her best friend what had happened earlier with Ms Martin and Maura confessed that she did not like the woman at all. Frost told them about the nightmare of a Geography class with Mr Webber and by the way both Barry and Jane were describing the man, Maura was relieved that she would not have class with him. The three of them then talked about their summers, the boy telling Maura about a few moments that embarrassed the hell out of Jane and she did the same in return.

As she was just about to give her sandwich a bite, someone poked her shoulder from behind. She hated being touched and she thought everybody knew that by now, but apparently not. She turned around in one swift moment and came to face her younger brother Frankie. He had this genuine smile on his face and all of her anger suddenly disappeared. Ever since their dad left, making Frankie smile became almost like mission impossible, so it was incredibly nice to see that that was finally changing.

"Sup Janie, do you mind giving me extr-" He stopped talking when his eyes fell upon Maura. Frankie couldn't remember her face from anywhere so he assumed she was one of the new students he heard about. He was practically drooling over the girl and he immediately blushed and Jane nudged his ribs with the elbow.

"Frankie, spill it out." Jane shot Maura an apologetic look and the blonde just smiled at her and mouthed the words 'it's okay'.

"Right, I uhm, I..." He cleared his throat and looked at his sister again, trying so hard not to look over at Maura and do something stupid. "I was wondering if you could give me extra cash. The boys want to grab pizza after school, but mom didn't give me enough." Jane arched an eyebrow and he looked down at his feet before adding "I promise I'll give it back to you."

"Don't sweat it, lil bro. Go have fun with your friends." She gave him a 20 dollar bill and he smiled like a kid that had just discovered his presents under the tree on Christmas morning. "Oh, and if you get home before I do and mom asks where I am, can you cover for me? Gotta hit detention thanks to you know who."

"Yeah, sure. No problem." He answered, trying to hide the smirk that was threatening to take over his lips. It was only the first day and his sister was already in trouble, so typical.

"And this is Maura, by the way."

"Heya, welcome to Brighton." Frankie smiled. "Hope you like it."

"Thank you, Frankie. I believe I will."

With that, Frankie turned around and returned to his table. Jane recognise a few of the faces, some of them had been constantly present at her house during the summer, playing basketball with the three siblings, beating Frankie's ass on Mario Kart and Black OP and annoying the hell out of her. She smiled at the memories and looked back to her left when a familiar voice called her name.

"Do you mind if I seat with you?"

Jane found it was a weird request coming from the one and only Addison Montgomery. The redhead that had a few classes with her was a typical queen bee, popular cheerleader girl, who was at the top of the high school hierarchy. Okay, maybe it was normal for prep girls and jocks to hang out together, but at Brighton they were two different groups that would only socialise during the games. In the class, Addison would be quite friendly and they would talk about a few things and even joke around a bit, but outside she didn't even say a word to the brunette, so Jane didn't know exactly what the girl wanted at their table.

"Yeah, sure." Rizzoli answered, still a little suspicious. "By the way, thank you for trying to calm me down earlier in Biology. I know I didn't exactly listen to you, but I appreciate the gesture."

"No problem, Rizzoli." She smiled warmly "Ms Martin can be quite a bitch sometimes." At that, Maura scrunched her nose in disapproval. He hated when people resorted to swears or vulgar words to express themselves. The English language had an extensive vocabulary, with classy expressions, so there was absolutely no need to make use of such words. "Sorry." Addison added when she saw the look on Maura's face.

"That's okay, really." Maura waved her hand in dismissal and instantly regretted it -her mother used to do that whenever she was done talking about a subject or when she no longer need Maura to be present-, so she smiled at the redhead who smiled right back.

"Yo, Janie." Jane closed her eyes at the sound of that annoying voice again and took a deep breath. She was really trying not to punch him in the face, but he was making it oh so difficult. The brunette opened her eyes slowly and faced Casey.

"What now?"

"Nothing, really. Just wondering what you were doing with Maura the Bora here." At that, Maura looked down at her hands that were resting on her lap and blushed. She recognised him, he was in her Chemistry class and he laughed at her every time she answered the question correctly.

"Dude, what the hell? Not cool" Frost said, shaking his head at his classmate.

"What did you just say?" Jane was now getting really angry. Who did he think he was to speak to Maura like that? No one had the right to lower somebody else's self esteem. Maura was one of her own now, and Jane would not let anyone make fun of hurt her friends, ever. "Take it back." Her husky voice turned darker and even huskier, it was honestly quite scary. Casey noticed the change and took a step back. He knew what Jane was capable of, he had seen it with his own eyes.

"Just don't get why you can give her a bit of your time and can't give it to me."

"I think we all know the answer to that, Casey. Maybe if you turn into a decent person, Jane here will give you some of her time. Though I don't believe you'll ever stop being a jerk." Addison couldn't help but smirk, she too hated the boy. She thought he was incredibly immature and needy. And no, chicks did not dig needy guys.

"Apologize to her, you asshole." Jane's anger just kept boiling up. She couldn't even look at him at that moment.

"I, uhm, I'm sorry, Maura." He said, looking from the brunette to the blonde and back.

"It's okay, Casey." Maura looked at him and Jane could only see kindness and forgiveness in her eyes. In that moment, Jane realised that Maura had the most beautiful soul in the world, as cheesy as it sounded. She knew that if she was in the blonde's shoes she would definitely hold a grudge and some punches would be thrown. The brunette looked at her new friend and smiled her best smile before shoving Casey away.

Maura looked up at Addison and Jane and she could feel her heart melt. That was what she had always wanted, what she had always needed. And now that she actually had two, no three people that actually cared about her even though they had just met, she couldn't help but think that everything was too good to be true. She cleared her throat and demanded her tears to stay at bay, she would not cry in the middle of the cafeteria with everyone around to see.

"Thank you, the three of you, for looking out for me, you can't imagine what that means to me."

"You're one of us now, Maura." Frost winked at her and they all shared a small laugh. It was true though, she was part of their small gang now and there was no going back.

"Yeah, I got you." Addison added.

"So do I. No one's going to tease you or do anything to you here, Maura. You are safe." She said the last part only loud enough for Maura to hear.

"Thank you." She whispered back and smiled sheepishly.

Just then the bell rang, announcing the end of lunch break. They all groaned in unison, including Maura. She was having so much fun with the others that she really didn't want it to end. Jane grabbed her schedule, as well as Addison, Frost and Maura. And to their surprise, they were all having History together. Jane couldn't believe that for the first time in 3 years she was going to be in the same class as her best friend. And now, she had two more to add to the bunch. Yeah, this year was off to a great, no, fantastic start.

* * *

Don't forget to review ;)


	6. Punishment and Reward

A/N: I am so so sorry for taking so long, school was a complete bitch with me. But now I'm good and I promise I'll update soon. This chapter is really bleh, nothing really happens, but I thought it was important.

Please let me know what you think and if I should continue.

Oh, and I really want to thank you all for following this story and for giving me great reviews. You're really the best.

PS: next chapter will be longer, I promise.

* * *

"Didn't expect to see you here so soon, Rizzoli."

Mr. Ryan was the teacher in charge of the detention, he was this little Irish man, with light brown hair and sweet blue eyes. He wasn't very strict, since he didn't see the point of holding the students after school and make them write an essay or stay silent for two hours just because they didn't act they way they were expected to. Mr. Ryan always thought that a good dialogue was the way to go, but who was he to contradict the school's order.

Jane just shrugged her shoulders and threw her backpack on the floor next to one of the chairs. She was too tired to function and all she wanted was to go home and sleep, but of course she had to spend 2 hours locked in a classroom doing absolutely nothing. All thanks to that thing that called itself a woman and a teacher.

"You know how it is, Ryan. Can't seem to stay out of trouble." She gave him a smug grin and he laughed. Jane Rizzoli was his favourite student, she had been since day one, and he missed her everyday in his classes. Her witty comebacks, her sarcastic comments and silly jokes brought life to his classroom and prevented the class from being bored.

"Who did you piss off this time?" He tried to look at her sternly, but could't help the smile that was surfacing on his lips. Ryan already knew the answer to his own question. He had seen Jane at detention more often than what was considered normal and it was always for the same reason.

"You know who." She chuckled and he shook his head. He was well aware of the bickering between the student and the teacher, hell the whole school did. There was not a single soul at that school who would say that Hope Martin was a good person.

"Will you two ever call truce?"

Jane mocked horror and gasped, bringing her hands to her chest and resting them just above her heart. "Never!" As soon as the word fell from her lips, she bursted in laughter. Mr. Ryan cackled as well, holding his stomach and shaking his head. Yes, he definitely missed the wild spirit that was Jane. They stood in silence for a couple of minutes, both trying to steady their breaths after their outburst. Maybe the two hours in that small room wouldn't be as bad as they both thought it would be.

"So, Jane. Will you be a part of the talent show this year? I hear you're very talented with the piano." Mr. Ryan took a sip of his now cold coffee and scrunched his nose. _I'm going to have to get another cup_. He thought as he waited for the brunette's response.

"Yeah, you and the entire school." Everyone had found out that Jane knew how to play the piano so wonderfully last year when the music teacher, Mr. Hopper, heard her playing after her practise and couldn't keep his mouth shut. The piano was something she wanted only her immediate family to know about. It was the way she found to express her emotions without words -and without punching a lot of people. "I don't know. I don't think it's something I'm willing to share with everybody, not yet."

"Afraid of showing your sensitive side, Rizzoli?" Killian gave Jane a smug grin as he walked towards her desk. They had been in the same class since forever, but when he failed 8th grade they only met in the hall for brief seconds. He knew that his brother had this huge crush on her and he couldn't understand why. "Afternoon, Mr. Ryan." The teacher nodded his head in response.

"Great, the other Jones brother. Just what I needed to complete my day." Jane rolled her eyes. Killian and Casey Jones were a nightmare she couldn't seem to get rid of. They were absolutely everywhere, at school, at the old pizza place she usually went with Frankie, the place where she always took Tommy to play video games. It was almost as if they were following her steps.

"You need to chill a bit, Janie." He sat on the chair next to hers and rested both his feet on the table.

"And you need to stop using eyeliner." She said in response. Mr. Ryan couldn't help but laugh at her comeback making both Killian and Jane looked up. Jane showed a proud grin to the teacher and Killian his famous 'how dare you' look.

"Anyways," The boy began after a minute. "I heard you're friends with that new girl. Maria, Mara, whatever her name is. She's a total babe." He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled. "You could, you know, introduce me to her. Say, hm, tomorrow at lunch? I think it's time for her to have the Killian Dose."

"First of all, her name is Maura. Second, you will stay the hell away from her you douchebag, she deserves way better than you." Jane growled at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest. _Who does he think he is to talk about Maura like that?_ Casey had already treated her like some of an animal during lunch break and now Killian was turning her into an object. No, Jane would not have that.

"Someone like you?" He knew he was pushing her buttons but at that moment he didn't really care.

"What? Of course not! The hell, Killian!" Jane had never tried so hard not to punch someone in her entire life. Detention was bad enough, she didn't need to be suspended as well. Her mother would definitely kill her if she was. "Anyone who isn't you is better. Even Alex Karev is a better choice. Either way, it's not your choice, or my choice, it's Maura's. If she's available and if she wants to meet anyone, it's up to her. She's not an object you can own, Killian."

"Okay, okay, Rizzoli. I get it." He reached for his backpack and got his notebook so he could work on his sketches. He had definitely pushed her too far and all he could do now was stay quiet and leave her alone.

...

The next hour was uneventful. Killian kept drawing and Jane kept staring into nothing, eventually talking to Mr. Ryan about a thing or two. When the bell rang, announcing the end of detention, Jane sighed deeply and gathered her things as quickly as humanly possible. She said a friendly goodbye to the teacher and promised to think about the talent show.

She was walking towards the bus stop when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her muscles instantly tensed but when a familiar voice came from behind her, she relaxed. Jane turned around and her deep brown eyes met bright hazel ones and a beautiful smile. Wow, she truly is gorgeous. Jane thought to herself but immediately pushed those thoughts away.

"Hey, Maura. What are you still doing here?"

"I was waiting for you, I hope you don't mind." Maura looked down, suddenly feeling uncertain of her actions. _Have I crossed a line? What if I have and she doesn't want to be friends anymore? Excellent job, Maura._

 _"_ Earth to Maura. Hello, are you there?" Jane waved her hand in front of Maura's eyes. She had answered and called for her a few times but the blonde seemed to be in a different planet. "Can you hear me?" Maura blinked a few times and finally came back to reality. She instantly blushed and pulled her lip between her teeth.

"Oh my, I got lost in my thoughts. I'm sorry, Jane, what were you saying?" She looked to Jane once again, completely embarrassed. Jane laughed and threw her arm around Maura's neck. The blonde girl instinctively snaked her arm around the taller girl's waist.

"I said that I didn't mind at all and I asked if you would like to grab something to eat before going home."

"I would love that. Do you have a place in mind?" Maura smiled as she led Jane towards her car.

"What do you think of sushi?"


	7. Worth It

**A/N:** Hey guys, I know you probably want to kill me, right? I really don't blame you. I want to apologize for taking so long to update my stories, but my life became a living hell. My sister lost her baby and my mom had to fly her over here so we could look after her, so I had absolutely no time to write. But everything's fine now and I'm back for good. I promise I'll try to update at least twice a week, let's see if I can make it happen.

Anyways, happy reading.

* * *

Jane knew she was in trouble the second she got out of Maura's car. She hadn't planned to come back home so late, but one thing led to another and a simple sushi lunch with Maura turned into going out for ice cream and strolling around the park. It was now time for dinner and she knew that her mother would not let her get out of that so easily. Specially if she managed to find out about detention on the first day back at school.

She took a deep breath and fished for her keys in her backback. Between the crumpled papers and notes and candy wrappers, it took her five minutes to finally find them. She took one step at time, slowly, taking her time to prepare herself for the scold she was about to get. She sighed and rubbed her hand on the back of her neck. Jane would probably be grounded for at least a week, but it was so worth it.

Lunch with Maura was absolutely perfect. The two of them talked about everything and anything that came up in their minds. Maura made her try at least five different dishes and she actually enjoyed pretty much each and every one of them. Jane told the blonde girl about the anual talent show and about her feelings towards it and the girl told her to go for it. Jane had never felt that way before. She had never felt this strong connection to someone before, not even to Frost. Sure, they were friends, but this was different. It felt different and it even smelt different -if such thing was actually possible. Jane had this ever growing desire of knowing every little detail of Maura's life and personality.

As she was about to open the lock, the door swung open and a pretty mad Angela Rizzoli leaned on the door frame. Jane gulped and looked guiltily at something that seemed super interesting right next to her black converse. Her mother crossed her arms in front of her chest and huffed. _What the hell am I going to do with this girl?_ She thought to herself as she shook her head.

"Where in Heaven's name were you, Jane?" For a second there Jane thought that her mother was more worried than angry, but she was completely wrong. "It's nine o'clock on a school night. You know the rules, you have a curfew during the week and you broke it. And don't even get me started on your visit to detention. Really, Jane, on your first day? And no, don't put the blame on poor Ms. Martin. You gotta sort this, whatever it is you got going on with her before you get yourself expelled. Do you hear me?"

Jane kicked the hard floor of the porch and nodded. She was just too ashamed of herself to speak right now. When her father said he was leaving them, Jane promised herself that she would try to be the perfect daughter. She would try to make things right and behave. But it was stronger than her. During summer break she got in trouble a few times and now this.

"Good. Now get in and get ready for dinner. I'll think of a way to punish you later."

The young brunette got past her mother and ran up the stairs as fast as she could. On her way to her bedroom she spotted Frankie sitting on his bed. She wasn't sure if she was actually angry at him for not covering up for her when she had specifically asked him too, but she didn't feel like talking to him at all. Jane simply turned her gaze away and walked the rest of the way to her room.

 _God, I really need to put an end to this mess._ Jane thought to herself as she gathered a pair of panties from the floor. There were clothes everywhere, on her bed, all over the floor, on the big chair in the corner of the room and even on her desk. Not to mention the amount of random paper and random things all around. Jane got undressed and threw her clothes in the basket of dirty clothes she kept in her bathroom. Rizzoli put her favourite black shirt with the batman sign on it and some black cotton shorts. It wasn't exactly the ideal pyjamas but it was comfortable as hell.

Her cellphone buzzed a couple of times, signalling the income of text messages and Jane didn't even wait a beat to go and get it. A smile spread across her face when she read the ID on her phone's small screen. It's been only a day and she was already super excited and feeling all sorts of things towards those messages and the sender. She opened the little icon and her smile grew wider.

 _21: 15pm - Hello Jane, it's me, Maura. Hope you don't mind me sending you this message._

 _21:16pm - I just wanted to say that I had a really great time with you tonight._

 _21:16pm - Maybe we can do this another time?_

Jane started typing her reply when her mother yelled that dinner was ready downstairs and that the three of them better be there in 5 minutes or else. She laughed and shook her head, typing a little bit faster.

 ** _21:18pm - Hey, Maura. I don't mind you sending me messages at all, actually, feel free to send them whenever you feel like it._**

 ** _21:18pm - I had an awesome time with you too. Thanks for waiting for me to get out of detention, I really appreciated that._**

 ** _21:19pm - I'd totally love to do this again, but I think I'm grounded ):_**

The brunette didn't even have to wait a full minute before her phone buzzed again with another text message.

 _21:19pm - Oh, my. I hope I didn't get you in trouble. ):_

 **21:20pm - Not at all, pretty sure it's because of the whole detention thing. Apparently Frankie didn't manage to cover up for me. Stupid kid.**

 _21:20pm - Oh, come on, Jane, don't talk about him that way. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for what he did._

 _21:21pm - Maybe he didn't feel comfortable lying to your mother._

Jane scoffed. Yeah, right. Frankie had never had any problems at lying to their mother when it came to getting himself out of an unpleasant situation. But usually when Jane asked, well, that's was another story. Tommy always managed to do a better job.

 **21:21pm - Yeah, maybe. Oh, look at the time. 21:21. Make a wish, Maura.**

 _21:21pm - I wish you never leave me._

"JANE CLEMENTINE RIZZOLI! YOU BRING THAT SKINNY ASS OF YOURS DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Angela shouted from downstairs once again. Jane was already on the line and being late for dinner would not be a good thing at all. "I'M COMING, GIVE ME ONE SECOND!" She shouted back.

 **21:22pm - Your wish is my command. (;**

 **21:22pm - I gotta go, dinner's ready and Ma will kill me if I get down there late.**

 _21:22pm - Good to know. (;_

 _21:23pm - Go before she gets even madder. Have a good night, Jane. See you tomorrow._

Jane smiled once again. That girl was already one of the best things that ever happened to her in her whole life. She was sweet and kind. She didn't care if Jane was rich or poor, or popular or left out. All she cared about was Jane being Jane, no titles, no nothing. And that meant a lot to the young brunette.

 _21:24pm - Night, Maur. See you. xx_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter is Maura coming home from her lunch with Jane.

A Blast From The Past will be updated tomorrow, I promise.

Once again, I'm sorry for abandoning you for a while. Hope you won't give up on me.


	8. Friends

**A/N:** I know you're probably hating the hell out of me for leaving you hanging. I honestly don't have any excuse this time, I just wasn't inspired AT ALL. But I have so many cool ideas for you guys now. Please don't give up on me, I promise I'll be better.

Happy reading.

* * *

Maura was smiling like a child who had just found presents under the three on Christmas morning. She had never thought that her first day at a new school would have been this amazing. She had made friends already, made a very good impression on her teachers and spent the rest of her day with Jane.

Jane.

The blonde's smile grew wilder at the thought of the unruly brunette. They were so absolutely different. Maura had been raised in the world of champagne and events such as fancy dinners and beneficent parties. Jane on the other hand had been raised in a world where baseball was the most important even of the month and hot dogs or hamburgers and milkshake for dinner would suffice. But at the same time they were so much alike. Jane brought Maura's childish side to life –something that never happened before- and Maura brought the mature side of Jane. They already completed each other in a beautiful way.

Maura was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the car had stopped in front of the Isles' manor. The young girl shook her head, finally coming back to reality. She kindly said goodbye to her driver, still smiling bright. Patrick smiled back, wishing her a goodnight. The older man observed the girl as she walked the steps to the front door. "She's finally happy." He said to himself as Maura disappeared behind the white door.

"Maura Dorthea Isles!" Maura jumped at the sound of the familiar voice coming from the kitchen and immediately felt a wave of guilt coming towards her. "Where in the Queen's name were you? I was worried sick. I didn't know if you were alive or in a ditch somewhere." Dorotha finally appeared in front of Maura, her chubby arms crossed in front of her chest, with an expression of pure love and despair.

"I was, uhm, I.." Maura was totally caught by surprise. She knew she should have called Dorotha that she wouldn't be home for dinner. And she was going to, but somewhere between the school and the restaurant she completely forgot. The young girl cleared her throat and finally looked at the older woman's eyes. "I went out with one of my friends after school. And I swear I was going to call you and let you know." Maura intertwined her hands and looked down at them, feeling incredibly ashamed of worrying the only person who ever truly cared about her.

Dorotha relaxed and even smiled once the words "new" and "friend" reached her ears. She couldn't be mad at Maura now, not after that. The older woman took a few more steps until she was standing face to dace with Maura. She curled her finger under the girl's chin so that they could look in each other's eyes. "Oh, sweetie. You don't have to feel guilty. Yes, I was worried, and yes, I would have appreciated a phone call. But I am glad you were having fun, darling. And I am truly and incredibly happy to know that you made new friends today."

The older woman's hug was one of Maura's favorite things in the whole world. It was warm and friendly and it made her feel so loved and so safe. Unlike her mother's. She knew that her mother loved her, but she had her own way of showing her that love. Constance Isles was cold and distant and Maura always felt like she was more like a client than a daughter. Maura just wanted her mom to be a little bit more like Dorotha. Maura closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath, pushing her mother to the back of her head. "But I worried you, I should be punished."

Dorotha always forgot that Maura was the most severe and the most responsible teenager in the whole world. "Yes, you're right." Maura lifted her head and stared at the older woman in front of her, trying to keep her tears at bay. "And your punishment is to go out with your new friend as often as you can."

The young girl rolled her eyes and narrowed her eyebrows. "I'm serious, Dorotha."

"And so am I." Dorotha smiled at Maura and nodded her head. "Now go upstairs, take a shower and come back to the kitchen. I want to know everything." The older woman turned Maura and pushed her towards the stairs. Maura knew that nothing she could say or do would change Dorotha's decision, so she decided to follow her orders and keep going out with Jane. But she promised herself that she would call every time or send a message. She was exhausted and a shower would do the trick to relax her body.

Once again the only sound in the house was the one of her wedges on the floor. Maura hated that feeling in the pit of her stomach, like something bad was about to happen. The empty space always made her feel that way, unsafe and incredibly lonely. She would never understand why her parents insisted on buying such a big house if they were never home. Maura and Dorotha would be so more comfortable in an apartment.

She finally got to her room and closed the door behind her, leaving her bag on the fluffy chair after getting her cellphone from the front pocket. The delicate scent of vanilla and sandalwood filled her nostrils almost immediately and she finally felt at home. Her room had been decorated by herself, which was a first. Her mother would always say that Paolo, their decorator, knew better, after all he went to school for that. Maura sighed again and plopped on the bed, not caring about elegance for just a second.

Maura searched her contacts on her phone for one in particular, and when the name appeared on the screen of her iPhone she smiled like a child again. She had never felt like this before, like Jane had saved her from a horrible destiny. She started typing a message to her new friend. "Friend." Maura laughed and shook her head, she never thought, in a million years, that she would have someone to call her friend. As soon as she pressed 'send', the insecurities found their way to the surface. _What if she hated our day? What if she doesn't want to see me again? Or what if I'm disturbing her?_ A buzz coming from her phone sent her thought away. Jane had answered so quickly that Maura was surprised and she wan't mad, or annoyed. She sounded actually happy. Maura sighed, completely relived that her new friendship had not been compromised.

They texted for almost 10 minutes, until Jane said goodbye to go have dinner with her family. Even though she hadn't met the Rizzoli's she could feel that they were warm and caring and everything she ever wanted for a family. Maybe she could be one of those friends that everyone in the family actually likes and kind of 'adopts'. _No, you're taking things too far and way too fast, Maura. You just met._ The young girl scolded herself.

The door of her room suddenly opened as she was getting out of bed and Dorotha rested her heavy body against the frame. "I can't believe you haven't showered yet, Maura. I'm really curious here." The older woman laughed and pointed to the bathroom door. "Can you please go shower?" Maura laughed as well and dragged her feet to the bathroom. "I'm going, I'm going."

 _Teenagers_... Thought Dorotha as she closed the door and walked back to the kitchen to wait for Maura.

* * *

Reviews are awesome and I really like them.

By the way, happy Valentine's day, everyone. s2


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone.

Unfortunately, this is not an update...yet. I just wanted to explain why I've been away for so long, I think you guys have the right to know.

I enrolled myself in some classes this past few months: Tv and Film production, Tv and Film animation and TV and Film screenwriting - this last one is going to help me so much with my fanfictions, I truly have learned a lot. I know I left you guys waiting, and I felt so, so guilty, but this was an oportunity of a lifetime and I had to take it.

Now, don't worry. I will keep writing the following titles: A Blast From The Past ; Teenage Love Affair ; How To Mend a Broken Heart and While You Were Sleeping.

About Family Matters: I will rewrite it, the entire thing. I was reading it the other day and it was so so bad, seriously guys, I don't know how you liked it (but thank you anyways). It was my very first fanfiction and I have gotten so much better at writing since then, so I decided that you deserve a decent thing.

Last but not least: I am opened to prompts. But I only write SwanQueen and Rizzles fanfiction, and I can write from K+ to M, whatever you want. You can either send me a private message here or dm me at twitter IHeartSKatic.

I'll be back home by May 15th and I'll start working on the fanfictions as soon as I unpack my bags and stuff (that'll probably last just a day).

Love you all,

Carol


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys!

I know, I know, long time no see. But please, please don't kill or give up on me. My inspiration took a long vacation and I had to practically drag her back to my life. I promise I'm going to keep writing this story, I'll even post two chapters this week to make it up for you guys. Thank you for you understanding and for being so so patient. Ily to the moon and back!


End file.
